<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hear Trouble Coming, Chase It With Lime by Nevski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494023">I Hear Trouble Coming, Chase It With Lime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevski/pseuds/Nevski'>Nevski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.P. Bio (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Gender Role Reversal, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Just Plain Disgusting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Using Gendered Terms As A Means Of Degradation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevski/pseuds/Nevski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is mowing the lawn of his townhouse and Lynette gets an immense pleasure out of his costume. Some nasty stuff follows, or what Troye Sivan probably didn't think of when singing: <i>"Yeah, it seems I'm never letting go of suburbia."</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Griffin/Lynette Hofstadter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hear Trouble Coming, Chase It With Lime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The headline is a mashup of lyrics from Troye Sivan’s <i>Suburbia</i> and Royal Blood’s <i>Trouble's Coming</i>, as especially the former is an artist you could not imagine Jack Griffin digging one bit. Lynette on the other hand would eat it up even without a hint of irony, which, as one can imagine, would drive Jack nuts.</p>
<p>Without further a do, there was a monthly prompt at r/DirtyWritingPrompts, “Ruination”. I did my best and here it is. Sorry not sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As one walked down the lane where Jack Griffin lived, there was no sign that the greatest thinker of a generation lived just a few houses from the crossroads. Wooden townhouses all had just about the same aesthetics as in any deadly boring white suburbs in Ohio; sprinklers ejaculating an occasional burst of water on the neatly cut grass squires next to the driveways. All fences were painted in the same pastel color palette as the houses. There were even plastic flamingo sculptures scattered along the street as the view could not be more like a town prop built solely to test nukes.</p>
<p>Very 1950’s-esque, and very uninviting, as Jack Griffin himself might’ve put it - if one reduced the swearing.</p>
<p>He was ready to go along with it, ironically, at least while pushing a lawnmower on a lazy August Sunday. His current boss, principal Ralph Durbin, had gifted him a hellishly yellow helmet with two beer holders, which he had decided to rock with his late mother’s morning gown.</p>
<p>The hell with it, Jack thought, as the sweat started to make his flip flops squishy in the bright midday sun. I’m a fucking adult male.</p>
<p>“You lost a bet?”</p>
<p>Used Corolla had just pulled up his lawn, next to the driveway and his 2007 Buick which was merely one more reminder that something catastrophic had taken place for a genius like Jack Griffin to end up in hospice care for a career called Toledo, Ohio.</p>
<p>His new female friend got out of the car grinning incredibly pleased at her own joke.</p>
<p>“C’mon, it’s not like I have a hubby to take care of the house, you know?” Jack blew a raspberry like he would be somewhat offended.</p>
<p>“You’re sure? That look has someone else’s credit card written all over it.”</p>
<p>Jack had to raise his hand to cover his eyes from the sun to see that the grinning was continuing. Lynette had sunglasses which looked like they were from a local mall and she was wearing a blue t-shirt with Whitlock High’s ram on it like a huge yellow and white colored stain. In Jack’s book Lynette’s genetics did quite a number to erase the unappealingness of their common working place so he could not hold the WHR shirt against her.</p>
<p>Very Toledo-esque, yes, at least with her track pants on, but Jack did swing a couple of college pants on him on every single weekday to a point where it was inappropriate, so he did not have a good banter point to make there, either.</p>
<p>“Mr. Payroll can help herself a beer”, he just said sheepishly and redirected his beer helmet’s straw to his mouth. She did not seem surprised to learn that the cans were filled with cheap grocery store wine.</p>
<p>“Sure”, Lynette shrugged and marched across the grass straight up to him and took his helmet off him.</p>
<p>“Hey -”</p>
<p>Jack’s protesting did not go far before she had adjusted the helmet on her head already. He rested his hands on the lawnmower’s handle while she tugged the straws next to her face and took a simultaneous sip from them both. While performing that act, she slapped Jack’s bottom which was covered solely with the morning gown.</p>
<p>“Free roaming, are we?” she smirked when her palm did not feel the boxer's waistband under the gown.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir”, Jack raised his brows, simultaneously pleased with the upfront way he was felt up and surprised by the fitting look the helmet had on Lynette.</p>
<p>Lynette’s eyed felt him up next. He suddenly understood how vulnerably naked he was under the gown and how his sweat had started to stain the cloth on his back and arm pits. She did not have to verbalize a thing; she pulled her glasses down on his nose a bit and looked him over them.</p>
<p>It sent shiver down Jack’s spine. Lynette’s tongue tipped on the left corner of her mouth. Her chestnut brown hair was wide under the helmet, but she flung it over her shoulders. A gesture Jack could not quite get enough of.</p>
<p>“You missed a point there”, she pointed a few yards over the lawnmower and walked next to the house, where there was a hideous pair of old beach chairs and put her frame down on one.</p>
<p>Jack took a hint, bit slowly after blinking stupefied for a moment. He had kept the machine roaring on, so it was just a matter of pulling a lever which was bolted on the handle to make the blades drop back nearer the ground. He pulled the lawnmower a bit closer to him and pushed the handle down to raise it on two wheels for a second to make it easier to turn. The motion of forcing his arms down popped his bicep - it was not making a visual appeal as the gown’s sleeves with all their grand red jasmine flowers covered them.</p>
<p>Maybe he was going to get to flex with his veiny biceps later, though.</p>
<p>Lynette had thrown his leg onto another one and was seemingly enjoying this domestic view. She gulped down some warm red wine and very knowing of Jack’s gaze slowly lowered her position to more relaxed one and threw her head back onto the top rail of her chair, her throat popping visibly when she swallowed.</p>
<p>Jack felt a tremble on his perineum but went on pushing his inherited weighty lawnmower towards the fuzzy weeds pushing up from otherwise even grass bed. His palms felt gluey on the black plastic surface of the handle and the vibration from the machine made his arms quaver.</p>
<p>They were silent like that for a while. It felt like a millennia to Jack, though. He turned the machine back to where he was before the interruption and kept working towards the lane. He had his back now turned to the woman, but he felt her gaze burning through his robe like a taser, stunning his movements to a blur.</p>
<p>Finally, he got to turn at the border of his lawn and had the chance to follow next to his former trace up to the house. Then 10-yard-long distance seemed to take longer than his stay in Toledo had felt up to the very point. It was not very pleasant compared to thinking as it made him look back on the last year.</p>
<p>Lynette sipped the wine and lowered his sunglasses and made Jack’s heart melt a little, remembering him why had been longer in the city as planned. Was it worth it? The formative answer was given at the football field, again at the disturbingly shitty best-in-town hotel and, well, the last time of good yes’ was been few nights ago. Thank god for the lazy weekend.</p>
<p>Jack raised the blades and let the machine idle while still resting his palms on the handle, pretty much like he had done when they talked before. Difference was that now he was just more sweaty - and mildly aroused.</p>
<p>“Thanks, honey”, Lynette pushed the sunglasses back on their proper place. “You seem like you could use a glass of pop?”</p>
<p>Involuntary grunted voice gushed up Jack’s throat. He was about to mention something vile against the Southee slang used but decided better off it. He was not able to snark anything about white trash when rocking the look of an exploded suburban soccer mom. The new neighbor who had moved to the former Melvin residence had closed her window shades after seeing him start the lawnmower with his hairy white shins shining across the street.</p>
<p>“I could use something sliding down my throat, yes”, Jack blurted and had an instant remorse when Lynette raised her brow.</p>
<p>“C’mere”, she said surprisingly tamed while getting up. “And turn that monstrosity off, I have something else that needs to be worked on.”</p>
<p>Jack gulped but did not figure out a properly dashing reply. He complied and followed Lynette indoors.</p>
<p>After being out so long it took a while to adjust his vision to the dimmer environment. Lynette just popped her shades hanging from her shirt’s neckline and banged the door shut and pushed Jack against it so that the flower ornament on it almost fell.</p>
<p>“You needed some popping?”</p>
<p>“Oh god yes”, Jack grunted when Lynette’s thigh pushed between his. The gown wrinkled and started to revolt against Lynette’s pants, but he did not have a lot of space to work with so he could not reach the cloth’s outline to pull it either more up or down.</p>
<p>Lynette pressed his shoulders, so they were even more even headed than with their usual marginal height difference. Jack could not but to try to grind against her leg, his arms were pinned funnily so he could not move them onto her frame.</p>
<p>“Help yourself”, Lynette said abruptly, motioning towards the kitchen with her head, and simultaneously pushing herself apart from the man.</p>
<p>Jack frowned and tried to take her hand to get back to the previous setting, but he was denied of it with a brisk slap onto his wrist.</p>
<p>“Get me a proper beer while you’re at it”, she said firmly.</p>
<p>Still leaning against the door and the late mother’s devastatingly ugly ornament Jack watched while she moved towards the couch and lowered herself to sit on it. Her posture was more cheeky than usual, but he could not first just quite get a grip on why so. She had a pose more like Jack usually had. One hand laid on the backrest lazily and her legs were bluntly apart.</p>
<p>“Are - are we doing this suburban RPG, though -- Is this like a thing now or -”</p>
<p>Lynette could not be plainer when ignoring his confusion. She reached the remote off the sofa table filled with your regular odd socks and dusty TV guides which for some reason kept coming in the mail even though Jack had called to unsubscribe from them on the behalf of his dead mom at least three times. Television started blasting and she shifted quickly through different channels, finally setting her mind on the local football game.</p>
<p>“Do I have to do everything around here? My beer”, she said without even looking at Jack, still holding the remote up towards the petite old screen. “<i>Thanks</i>”, she added after a while sounding upright poisonous.</p>
<p>Jack looked baffled but walked to the kitchen after understanding that no one would not come up to him to enlighten him about the hidden cameras which some seriously dumbfuck program would have put up.</p>
<p>He noticed that his hand still somewhat trembled when he reached to take a beer out the fridge but decided to blame the household chore from before.</p>
<p>“C’mere”, Lynette said much more calmly after being passed an ice cold can behind the couch.</p>
<p>Jack complied and eyed up the game for a second. Lynette hovered her finger on the lid of her beer can, then gave it a few quick taps with her finger and popped it open.</p>
<p>“I, uh - did you need something else to go with that?” Jack asked, pleading with his eyes to this odd RP session to go somewhere but not wanting to dabble with it more than he was given rope to manage the situation.</p>
<p>Lynette still preferred to stare at the CRT. It seemed the team more to her liking was holding the football at the minutiae. That being the case did not enforce her to keep her fingers to herself. She lowered her hand which was up on the backrest to drop onto Jack’s lap. She sipped the beer first, and then squeezed bluntly Jack’s junk through the gown.</p>
<p>The game flashed a short throwback video; Lynette’s lesser favorite had made points. Or whatever they called them in the football. Jack had never had so much interest in the very sport. It was too boorish for him, even if he had dozed off a few times before on the couch when Lynette had watched some previous matches.</p>
<p>Lynette moved her hand to lay onto her own pubic bone. “You still keep mouthing?”</p>
<p>Jack frowned at the vulgar throw; not because he thought better off it, but mainly because it was not as shrewd as Lynette’s regular banter. He still complied; he saw no problem working a bit on his girlfriend at first. It used to lead to a better endgame for himself too.</p>
<p>He crawled troublesomely in front of her, pushing the sofa table further away from the couch with the back of his thighs to fit more better between the furniture. The living room was a bit narrow to fit all the decor it was stuffed with, but he tried not to focus on his mother’s poor taste and more onto lowering Lynette’s track pants.</p>
<p>She did not help him one bit, just lifted her butt half an inch - and tried to keep up with the game, apparently. Finally, Jack got her pants down, but there was not enough room to properly slide them off her, not at least when she still was wearing her running shoes. He tried his best to not be too firm when pushing her thighs apart and pulling her hips a bit more out of seating.</p>
<p>“Keep going”, Lynette urged him indifferently.</p>
<p>“Yes, Mr.”, Jack said. He was ready again to test his girlfriend’s boundaries; he had not got a good answer yet how unironically Lynette was wanting to go down with all this.</p>
<p>Running her fingers along his scalp she grabbed a handful of his dark brown hair and gave it good pull. Jack whined a bit, but Lynette did not seem too concerned about being rough. She pulled his head between her thighs.</p>
<p>Jack got the note. He moved his hands from her thighs to slide his fingers between her outer lips to pull them more apart. His face rested between all that, and promptly he started to hunt the hood of her clit with his tongue. Lynette fixed her hand to get a better grip on his hair. Jack tried to focus on running the tip of tongue horizontally back and forth on her hood but was shortly running out of air. He pulled his head apart gasping, but his face was instantly forced back on to her privates.</p>
<p>He did not hear when it was Lynette’s turn to be short breathed while his ears were firmly squished between her thighs, but she squirmed her pelvis a little. Jack’s hands had somehow wondered on her hips and blood seemed to be rushing on his cheeks and ears and dick all at the same time. Oddly, he was able to feel a bit comforted by the fact that Lynette could not see his face all getting all reddish due to her upward position.</p>
<p>What did he know, to him she could have kept her eyes tightly fixed at the game whilst all that, he could not see her impressions any more than vice versa.</p>
<p>He did not have to moisturize his lips, thanks to his own spit dripping onto Lynette and due to her getting more and more moist and sweaty. He added up sucking her clit occasionally. As the men’s men he was, he knew that at this point the living room was probably all smelling like Lynette’s liquids and the thought of that was somehow adding to the blood rush to his cock.</p>
<p>Without warning Lynette pushed him apart, muscles in her thighs twisting involuntarily. Jack was quite sure that she had not come yet. Her breathing was elevated still when she stood up, wobbly, but eyes back focused like she had not drunk a full can of wine and half of her beer already.</p>
<p>“You think it would be appropriate to offer me some of that ass?”</p>
<p>Jack’s eyes widened. He was not sure if he understood correctly. Even if he also was a bit tipsy from drinks before and enjoyed an occasional finger up his ass while penetrating, this had a different ring to it.</p>
<p>“Jack”, Lynette snapped out of his role for a while and cupped his pinkish and sweaty cheek with her palm. Her tone was much gentler now. “Could you wear the apron for me?”</p>
<p>Jack closed his eyes for a second, to gather his thoughts. That he could do. He kept breathing through his mouth for a while and looked then back at her. Lynette’s pale thighs hovered in before him. He gathered himself enough to stand up as well, eyes narrowing from doubt.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>He almost slipped the occasional “Mr.” with it but could somehow restrict himself. It was not a question made in character.</p>
<p>Lynette pondered a second on her wording, as well.</p>
<p>“I want you to fuck you. In the ass. With the dildo.”</p>
<p>Still holding her hand on his cheek like to remind herself that the request had more in it that her current need to have nasty sex for the sake of it, she added: “If that’s fine by you.”</p>
<p>Jack gulped. Even if he had had a sexual marathon during his adulthood years, toys altogether were pretty much new adding to his portfolio. After starting to date Lynette, it had not taken her long to introduce a dildo to their in-bed wrestling hours, but up to that point it was always been used on Lynette or by Lynette on Lynette. Jack did not have anything against having to move it around her gf’s pussy, but it was quite a different story to get himself penetrated.</p>
<p>He also knew he could back down on it whenever and it would not be held against him. And he was modern man enough to keep lube on to his bedside table for occasional drunken sex when always the women did not get their mojo on as quickly as him.</p>
<p>So, he nodded.</p>
<p>Lynette was apparently solid stepped enough to travel like a lightning beam up the stairs. So, she did <i>not</i>, Jack noticed himself thinking and then understood to start worrying about changing to the apron.</p>
<p>Luckily, it was where he thought he had dropped it a couple nights before. He had had the unpleasant honor of fixing up some filled chicken breasts for Durbin’s BBQ night and had wanted to wash the scent of bacon crust and three requested different cheese fillings out of his soul. Not too surprisingly the get together ended up being just him, Durbin himself and sloppily drunk Helen who had passed out in between ordering herself an Uber and it getting to Ralph’s house, and Jack had realized too painfully that he would have preferred if Lynette were there to tease the hell out of the banality of the event.</p>
<p>He did not have to yearn for Lynette’s company at the passing moment, but he was still insecure if this pastime was going to be any less unpleasant than watching Helen stuffing her face with all kinds of mixtures of different chicken dishes simultaneously. That woman was some peace of work, that a right.</p>
<p>Jack dropped the morning gown of his frame onto the bathroom floor and pulled the apron’s lace over his head. He glimpsed himself in the unwashed mirror. Quite a flattering look on a man living his most vibrant years in Toledo after being kicked out Harvard for losing a WWE match with an eighty-year-old senior citizen. The apron was, as most of his mother’s attire, patterned in huge ass pastel-colored flowers. His cheeks on the other hand, were glistening with saliva and whatever liquids you might generate while blowing a lady friend.</p>
<p>He was readying for a quick washing up when Lynette came to interrupt him.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh, honey”, she said in a tone which should have reminded Jack of certain Kanye West’s music video, but the reference was lost on him.</p>
<p>Taking his hand, she pulled the shower curtain to the side with the hand she was holding the rubber dildo with. She half-motioned, half-pushed Jack to sit on the shower chair there was installed for when his mother was taking a turn to the worse.</p>
<p>The chair was not bolted, so with a little uneasy exercising from the both of them they managed to push it back to the furthest side of the sitting tub. Jack managed to get a look down on Lynette’s cleavage when she pushed herself with a huff onto the bath with him. She was wearing a silk laced black bra under the shirt which battled against her otherwise basic bitch looks. It was not until then Jack realized she did wear her track pants up again.</p>
<p>Nervous grunt escaped his once again dried-up lips while the notion of her fully clothed form solidified his understanding that he was the one going to get ass pounded.</p>
<p>It was surprisingly calming that Lynette seemed to have gone full back to her odd sloppy boyfriend role. She bluntly almost forced Jack’s legs apart, throwing the one nearer the door over the tubs edge. It was a somewhat uncomfortable position to sit in, as the shower chair was a bit curved towards the bottom of the tub and his thigh was now pressed under him against the cold and hard edge of the tub.</p>
<p>She dipped her middle finger in Jack’s mouth, slowly, like doing a cheek swipe. Her hand had a mild scent of the silicon due to her holding the dildo with it before. It made Jack feel uneasy again, but he did not back down. Not yet, while Lynette was looking so dark eyed and serious. He had shown the green light of approval and wanted to follow-through. Eh, he could take it for the science, he started to ponder but was interrupted by a finger sliding up his rectum.</p>
<p>“Uhhnn.”</p>
<p>Lynette’s eyes bolted up, worried, but then she seemed to muster up her willpower. Like she had reminded of herself that it was now Jack’s responsibility to keep up with his willingness.</p>
<p>“Go on”, she said boorishly and jostled another finger up to Harvard’s ass.</p>
<p>Jack tightened his flesh around her fingers but tried to relax once again. It was not going too far yet for him to gather his self-control and back into his role, as well. He laid a sheepish gaze onto Lynette.</p>
<p>“Uhhnn”, he tried to replicate more delicately, when she started moving her fingers in him.</p>
<p>“What’s that, you need to be fucked proper, peachy?” she said, gaining musk in her voice. “Do I need to show you who’s the man around here?”</p>
<p>Surprisingly, the phrasing sent a tremor up Jack’s shaft, which was idly hovering over Lynette’s wrist. He kept his cool and nodded, going for a somewhat innocent impression, mouth opening a little when she added speed.</p>
<p>“I- uh-” Jack tried to verbalize.</p>
<p>Lynette pulled her fingers out and before Jack understood to protest, she had spitted on her palm and was rubbing his frenulum with a moisturized index finger. With her free hand she idly fixed the placement of the beer helmet which she was still wearing so it did not fall off. He let a low growl out. It already felt like the scene had lasted long enough, but he had had time to cool off in between the sessions, so his dick was tangling half limp between his thighs.</p>
<p>“More”, Jack pleaded even if he was quite sure he was not warmed up enough.</p>
<p>Growing fear that he would end up coming <i>before</i> insertion after all was enough to ask for more. He was not so sure that he could take 5 and a half inch up his ass after emptying his infinity stones as there would be no such motivation to get anal virginity loss without the premise that it might be enjoyable to the point of ejaculating.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl.”</p>
<p>Lynette sounded so pleased with herself that Jack saw it better not to protest the added degradation to be referred to as a female counterpart. If she were a man, Jack would have straight up been throwing her out, as he had a vague memory that he might have done a bit too much MDMA as a college student and ended up butt naked in his former arch nemesis’ bunk. Not recollecting the sex actually happening, Jack still had the integrity to call himself ass virgin.</p>
<p>Not for long, if it was up Lynette. She kept working with her fingers for a while, loosening him up. Jack growled hopelessly when she paused. Lynette’s brows shot up in a pleased manner. She hunted the lube from somewhere bottom of the tub, where it had rolled in the unoccupied space under Jack and popped the cap open. With a surprising graze she managed not to tip her head wear off while Indiana Jones-ing after the lubricant.</p>
<p>She summoned the dildo from under herself where it had dropped while getting into the fingering business and rubbed the lube on it in an accustomed manner.</p>
<p>It was not a totally uncommon scenery to Jack, though.</p>
<p>She paused; not very invited motion on Jack’s part and shifted the straw nearer to her mouth to take a sip from the long-ignored wine. It had cooled down a bit while they were stationed indoors, but it did not cultivate the taste one bit. Mildly sneering she continued with the task at hand.</p>
<p>“You're ready to fill your marital duties, hun?”</p>
<p>Jack could not help but wince. He did not shift physically but aching for touch was sliding a bit off and he wanted to get back on the track. Lynette’s wording seemed a bit like one he did not care so much for their odd larping. Now he was not so sure of the ass fucking as a part of their leisure activities.</p>
<p>Lynette grabbed firmly on his shaft and gave it a pull. She met his eyes looking for consolidation.</p>
<p>An uneven <i>uhh</i> escaped from Jack’s mouth. His leg was growing numb while hanging over the bathtub’s edge. Odd sensation travelled from his inner thigh to the very knob of his cock. What would he give to feel his girlfriend's lips around it. That was not on the plate here. He swallowed and nodded, knowing that his voice had become rasp from the ongoing dryness of mouth.</p>
<p>After dipping her fingers a few times more in him, Lynette propped the dildo against his anus and gave it a nudge.</p>
<p>Jack grunted; the sensation was not familiar to him. It was a bit unpleasant to think that the wholeness of the rubber cock should fit in. He was desperate to touch her, but somehow restrained himself. Maybe it was an eagerness to be under control, it was becoming unbeknownst to him.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Lyn-”</p>
<p>His wording ended up being straight up muttering.</p>
<p>“Speak the fuck up if you had something you’d like to complain about”, Lynette snarled at him with raised her brow. “Or should I show you what happens if you keep bitching about all the fucking trivial things I do or not do?”</p>
<p>Compared to the situation it would have normally been such an out of character for her to say that it left Jack straight up baffled.</p>
<p>It did not last long for, though, as she squeezed his left breeding marble firmly. Jack shifted back to uneven grunting and huffing between his otherwise tightly shut lips. She kept rubbing his testicle when stationing the tip of the inanimate cock in his boy pussy.</p>
<p>The black silicon monolith slowly slid more within. It bumped a glen in Jack’s rectum, but Lynette noticed it and forced it more upwards. The fixer-upper made Jack let a trail of drool onto his chin, slowing down a bit by the unshaven stubble on his face. He gagged involuntarily and an instant shade of reddish shame ran over his cheeks.</p>
<p>“That felt good for you slut, huh?”</p>
<p>Jack could not form a coherent answer while the cock slid further in. He tried to grip hold on Lynette’s shoulder, but she shifted a bit back and he had no choice but to prop his hands behind him with the best intentions to keep himself up.</p>
<p>“Fuckinghell”, Jack huffed, forced to close his eyes like it would up his stamina.</p>
<p>Loud slap snapped him out of his sphere of pleasure, mixing it with genuine pain. Lynette had hit him with the hand which formerly cupped his ball, leaving a reddish mark on his numb inner thigh. It quickly started to mildly swell and Jack felt a burning sensation all the way to his mortal soul.</p>
<p>“The fuck?” he blurted; eyes widened.</p>
<p>His dumbfoundedness dissolved into a loud moan when she bluntly ripped the rubber dick almost all out between his ass cheeks. Now his hand inevitably ended up on her shoulder, pressing his fingernails in her skin whilst she drove the cock fully back in.</p>
<p>Jack’s eyes rolled back with a grunt when she started finally to fully grind the dick in and out of him. Lynette’s sunglasses still hung from her shirt and they started wiggling slowly between her breasts thanks to her downward bent position mirroring the thrusts she delivered along the movements of her arm.</p>
<p>Lynette bit her cheek, trying not to let a whine out due the persistent discomfort of Jack’s nails breaking the skin over her shoulder blade. She did not endure it as long as her boyfriend, or newly christened housewife, would have preferred.</p>
<p>She bent her frame down even more, and Jack had to let go of her. He swallowed his disappointment when she lifted the apron veiling his hardening dick and slicked her tongue along the shaft. He felt like he was being consumed all over.</p>
<p>“Lyn-”</p>
<p>She dropped his cock out of her mouth. “Shut up, whore”, her eyes flared up.</p>
<p>Even when she was in a very unflattering position to make very assertive claims, Jack understood it to serve him better to just comply. He bit his lip to keep him from muttering some more profanities, as the inorganic add-on dive so deep into his backend alley that he felt the suction cup at the end of it hitting the area around his anus.</p>
<p> “This will teach you to whine about using the coasters.”</p>
<p>Jack was way over his head; he did not give a fuck about degradation anymore. “Give it to me, hubby.”</p>
<p>Apparently, it flew well, as it landed beautifully. She dipped her head and sucked the tip of his dick. The loud sucking noise ringed in Jack’s ears, it sounded like it tilted against bathroom tiles, when she stopped giving head abruptly while still drawing air in her mouth. Even worse: it was a moist popping sound making his shaft nudge on its own.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you need it so bad, huh?” she teased.</p>
<p>“Yes, give it to me”, Jack pleaded with a tone suggesting urgency.</p>
<p>She did <i>not</i> comply, though. In reverse, she let go off the dildo leaving it hanging half out of Jack’s ass.</p>
<p>“Ly-”</p>
<p>“Shh”, she said, almost gently, realizing that she had been pouring the wine on Jack’s apron in such volume that it dripped down on his leg, smudging his fuzzy dark hair.</p>
<p>Lynette got up without giving in to Jack’s pleads. It did not surprise her that Jack did not have noticed the mess due to his attention being forwarded to his privates, but she was a bit baffled that she did not herself have noticed her pants getting wet.</p>
<p>Idly Jack had started to fuck his cock into his palm. Lynette slapped that and clicked her tongue presenting anything but acceptance to such free roaming.</p>
<p>“Hey, stay put”, she demanded and started to pull off her pants outside the tub.</p>
<p>She dropped them straight on the same pile as the morning gown and went straight on to remove her panties. Jack stared at her almost sheepishly, dildo still buried up his boy pussy, while she rushed to take off the helmet and lower it on to the sink. Wine spilled from the straw.</p>
<p>“Aw man”, she stated, trying to raise the straw to keep the liquid from running, but unsuccessfully. She guessed she had broken it somehow - at some point.</p>
<p>“Quality works”, she muttered.</p>
<p>Jack did not seem to give jacks ass about anything else than his very own ass.</p>
<p>“Come on”, he pleaded.</p>
<p>Lynette rewarded him with an ice-cold gaze.</p>
<p>“Just… shush for a <i>second</i>.”</p>
<p>He might have pouted, but it seemed to hold off for long enough to her to take off her shirt and drop her bras off, as well. She kicked the clothes further away from the tub and stepped back in, this time standing fully erect and completely without a string on her.</p>
<p>Jack tried to get up, but he dropped back on the chair when the pressure from the dildo shifted by his movement. His brows crutched and he let out a sigh out of displeasure.</p>
<p>Lynette ran her fingers through his brown hair gently. It was a bit damp as she reached his neck. For Jack’s surprise she gripped harder behind his head and pulled to get a better look at his motioning.</p>
<p>“Stay put, I said”, she almost whispered.</p>
<p>Then as bluntly as before she just turned her back at him, letting go his hair so Jack’s head hit sharply against the tiles behind his stature. It was not too hard of a blow, but he whined a bit and automatically touched his scalp as if to find some more dampness, more like a blood staining his fingers than a sweat stain.</p>
<p>Lynette turned a shower head bit to the side while opening the faucet. She tried the running water for a while with the same fingers which were previously milking Jack’s ass until she got the temperature right. Adjusting the shower head to a proper height she moved under the artificial waterfall.</p>
<p>Jack gazed plainly at her bottom which tangled before him. He started to fuck his hand once again, unknowing how to deal with the cock still intact in him. After a few good strokes he braced himself and pushed the dildo fully back in releasing a huff.</p>
<p>“You can’t take an order, it seems”, Lynette murmured, gaining a bit of musk back in her voice.</p>
<p>She did not turn, though. Jack studied her shoulder blades. They had small scratches on them, which he first did not recall giving. He ran his gaze slowly down her back, the pure skin which she probably took good care even if it were with products which Jack would not spit at before getting back at Toledo. He adored the sight of her muscles slightly visibly twisted under the soft skin when she raised her hands over her head and tried to damp her hair.</p>
<p>She popped the shampoo bottle open and pried some liquid on her palm. Some of the water splashed over Jack, over his mother’s apron, mixing with wine stain and making it runny again. The yucky potion forming at the bottom of the tub was reddish, almost turning brown after Jack pulled the cock out of himself and let it get under the running water. He noticed to his own surprise that he was bleeding a little and there was some of his own biomass on the rubber dick, now washing away.</p>
<p>With all that there was now a foam from shampoo Lynette was rinsing off her hair. Jack swallowed his mild disgust at the state of his anus. Violent grin spread across his face when he finally stood up, his right leg numb. The sensation of blood gushing back to the large veins of his thigh felt like thousand needles would have tickled him just under his skin. He gasped a little when he once again realized how numb he was from his right side, right up the now bloody flesh of his frenulum.</p>
<p>His cock twitched involuntarily from the sensation and made the apron shift just a bit to his left, but he did not see it under the cloth when glancing down briefly. He supported himself to the wall to not to let himself fall as his legs felt unstable. All the liquids made his foot feel slippery on the bottom of the tub.</p>
<p>Lynette heard him and tried to turn, but Jack was quicker.</p>
<p>“You - I want to fuck you so bad, Lyn”, Jack grunted, his words all mumbling together in a messy bunch.</p>
<p>He had grabbed her hips, the dildo he was still holding pushing uncomfortably against Lynette’s pelvis. One’s eye could not see any more just how filthy it had been just moments ago, but it sent a grin across Lynette’s face. The sudden movement was enough to make him almost trip over, so he pressed his hands harder on her than he had meant.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Jack”, Lynette protested and pushed him further.</p>
<p>The back of Jack’s knees hit the shower chair and he dropped back on his ass, painfully so. He dropped the dildo and it hit Lynette’s foot before rolling on the bottom of the sitting tub. The ache of his hurting ass hitting the seating with such force rinsed through Jack’s mind and travelled across the bathroom in a form of loud yelling.</p>
<p>“ARE FUCKING TRYING TO KILL ME?”</p>
<p>Lynette almost jumped out of a sudden scare. “Don’t yell”, she blurted and hit him involuntarily to his forehead.</p>
<p>Jack grabbed her wrists and held her with a wild gaze for a while, just huffing angrily through his nostrils. Lynette did not move a bit even with the painstaking amount of pressure around her hands. For a moment she was genuinely jumpy, not knowing what raced through her boyfriend's genius brain. Nothing very composed or worthy of publishing, probably. His bright blue eyes narrowed like he was readying himself to anything vile to just to get back at her.</p>
<p>Without her own acknowledgment her breath had quickened. She gritted her teeth.</p>
<p>“Jack-”</p>
<p>“You think we could switch it around a little?” Jack said, more loudly than he had intended, face just inches away from Lynette’s as he had kept pulling her closer.</p>
<p>She winched a little but had no chance to protest, as Jack grabbed a firm hold of her newly washed hair. He tugged it roughly to force her on her knees, back to the bottom of the tub. She had not pulled the plug before washing herself and the water kept creeping up as the water was still running. It was already nearing the edge of the tub and all their filth just floated in it. Now she was hips deep in it and her body forced it to flow over the edge.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Jack’s morning gown and her clothes were not plugging the sewer under the sink, but the sudden amount of water was too much for it and it floated all the up to the door before starting to suction to down the drain.</p>
<p>With all the splashing and sound made by the running shower head it was hard to gather one’s thoughts. The scene was just a fucking chaos which elevated Lynette’s pulse even more than threatening atmosphere already had. She heard a ringing voice in her ear like a warning signal to a starting migraine, but Jack did not seem keen to notice her uneasiness. It was his turn to control what was happening to him. He kept forcing her head down, all the way down to his lap. He moved the apron’s lace against his stomach to let his dick roam free. It flew up under it, twitching a little back and forth.</p>
<p>“Your turn to take it”, Jack grunted while forcing Lynette to give him a head.</p>
<p>She gagged when the cock slid straight in her throat, but Jack was relentless. He started fucking her mouth while tugging her hair, so her head was forced to move up and down. Grunting voices turned to outright panting when he upped the speed. Lynette tried to take hold of the tub's edges, but her hands slipped. As she was about to slide chest first down the tub her eyes filled with sudden panic, again.</p>
<p>Jack felt her teeth making a mark at his shaft and with forced archaic reaction he pulled her dick out of her mouth, leaving a notion worthy scratch on his cock.</p>
<p>Small but vibrant stream of blood slithered down his rod. Still tugging her hair, he gave out a crying sound.</p>
<p>“Oh shit”, Lynette said with a broken voice, her eyes glistening with sudden tenderness. “Jack, I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Jack’s eyes were looking almost dim despite the bright ceiling lamp. He swallowed loudly and finally let go of her hair, leaving a pulsating ache on her scalp.</p>
<p>“Get up”, Jack commanded, not even meeting her eyes. “You know, this might’ve been my Katie Holmes Day’s wish.”</p>
<p>“It still could end up being pleasant”, Lynette tried, her shoulders trembling.</p>
<p>She was still hovering on the very spot she was forced to kneel to, sitting in the nasty pond of their making, the tub now overflooding constantly to the floor.</p>
<p>“I found it irresistible that you think this is actually fixable”, Jack lashed out, his chest still bounding from the shock.</p>
<p>It did not hurt as much anymore, but Jack was all fed up. “This game has gone long enough”, he huffed and stood up.</p>
<p>Adrenaline that had built up helped to muster his strength enough to keep on his feet even when he felt like his thighs were acting up and his rectum still hurt a bit when he got up. He threw his form over the edge of the tub and ripped the apron off himself, throwing it on to pile over their other wet clothes.</p>
<p>Lynette could not but watch him storm out the bathroom. She hardly heard over the flowing water how the TV was shut down and then something clattered. Sounds happened so close to each other, both in time and in space so she gathered the remote was thrown at something.</p>
<p>She got up shivering and covered her breasts in a reactive manner matching her insecure feelings, even though no one could see her. Lynette pulled the plug, finally letting the water down the drain straight from the tub. She proceeded to shut the faucet just to open it again on a lighter pressure to try rinse herself while trying to keep an eye for Jack while she was at it.</p>
<p>The draining sound from the sewer snapped her out of her thoughts. She finally closed the faucet and tip-toed out of the bathroom simultaneously wrapping a random towel around her frame. She kept her left hand securing it as she walked cautiously across the house. She popped to the living room mentally crossing her fingers in a hope that she might see Jack there.</p>
<p>Lynette located him behind the kitchen aisle huffing uneasily while he tried to count his losses. He did not have enough flexibility to see his privates to measure up the damages. When he raised his face, Lynette saw him staring at him emotionless.</p>
<p>“Can I please help?” she almost whispered.</p>
<p>To her surprise, Jack nodded.</p>
<p>She lowered her posture to get a better look at him. The wound she had caused on his shaft did not look too bad, but it must have hurt quite a bit. Accidently she touched the edge of it and made Jack grunt, not out of pleasure.</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>Jack shrugged, but his eyes had narrowed once again, this time in a way that made him look pretty closed-up. Lynette backed off and started rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. She was certain that she had seen an emergency kit somewhere, but she could not remember where exactly. Throbbing feel of urgency made her clatter every single object against each other, it seemed, and it made her draw her shoulders in.</p>
<p>Finally, her hand hit a tube of aloe.</p>
<p>“This should do it”, she presented it to Jack before opening the lid.</p>
<p>Until then Jack had just observed her hunt, dangling his hands next to his thighs powerlessly, like his mind was occupied. He had calmed down quite a bit while left alone for a second and the childish attempt to destroy the remote had drawn most of his anger out. Now he took hold of her wrist, much more caring than before.</p>
<p>She looked at him baffled.</p>
<p>“I have an idea for redemption”, Jack said.</p>
<p>His voice did not give any hint in which manner he had meant, but Lynette nodded.</p>
<p>“C’mere.”</p>
<p>Jack pulled her next to the kitchen aisle. It was not really an aisle, more so than an opened wall giving a view to the living room and all decades old, clothed furniture his mother had gathered. It had a broader trim on it, with rounded edges. Jack swiped all the little knick-knacks of it with a single blow. Saltshaker molded like the Holy Mother holding baby Jesus ended hitting the dinner table and her head popped off like it was really not supposed to, all the white crystals flying all over the floor. Small ceramic lamb which was carved open to hold toothpicks dropped next to him but compared to the speed at which he operated he unwrapped Lynette’s towel surprisingly smoothly and dropped it to avoid getting splinters on his feet.</p>
<p>Then with a hellsome grunting he lifted Lynette up on the trim. His face looked so reddish like it might flame up at any microsecond, but somehow he managed to push her up. The wall trim was palm’s wide high from his navel, too high for the purposes Lynette had wished it were for.</p>
<p>She let her disappointment slide when grabbing hold onto the column next to her left to keep her balance. Jack was calling the shots now, she reminded herself. His motions affirmed her not to be alarmed anymore. He seemed much more of the dorky genius he usually was when they got around sex o’clock.</p>
<p>“The tube”, he asked.</p>
<p>Lynette passed it along, she had been pressing it in her right hand during the whole operation, but luckily it was not full enough to have leaked.</p>
<p>Jack had to squeeze the bottle repeatedly, face even more red, to burst some of the lotion on his palm. That was a scene more reminding of his usual unlikely weakness, what Lynette had visioned when he had motioned towards the aisle. The look of his face was pretty much the same she had seen in the video where the elderly professor had kicked his ass at Harvard. She smirked but kept it to herself. Even though she just adored to make fun of Jack and forcing him to huff all embarrassed, she respected their current setup.</p>
<p>“Keep it up”, Jack joked, glazing at her wobbly stationing.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p>
<p>Jack started to rub the lotion on her, and she was mostly nauseated by the thought that she had not realized the implications of the setting beforehand. He ran his palm between her thighs in a possessive manner, humming while doing it like it would have been some of his other, more pleasant Sunday chores around his humble, suburban household.</p>
<p>Like waxing a car, Lynette was ready to compare, but his index finger slid in her honey trap much more quickly than she had waited for. Jack seemingly hurried his game up. She let out a whine, grabbing better hold on the column. He almost instantly propped his middle finger in her too, starting to milk her juice up flowing.</p>
<p>He noticed his own cock growing more impatient and began to touch it carefully on the tip while jerking off his girlfriend.</p>
<p>“Can I help you with that?” Lynette panted looking at the ever-growing shaft between his hairy thighs. Jack’s legs were still covered with all the yuckiness from the tub, and so was his pubic hair wet by the contact to the apron which laces had rested in that disgusting soup.</p>
<p>Due to some error in her brain, she would have not cared less.</p>
<p>“I <i>am</i> here for my four a clock appointment”, Jack said without caring to explain his odd joke born out of associative thought of ending up in the ER.</p>
<p>He slowly pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her pussy aching for more.</p>
<p>“Just a second while I get the form filled out”, he continued making absolutely no sense.</p>
<p>Lynette did not care, her cheeks blushing from getting all worked up again. Cautiously he lowered her a bit, maintaining eye contact as much as possible.</p>
<p>“I want to try something out”, he huffed while pulling her slowly down the trim.</p>
<p>Lynette propped her arms on the trim, like she would be readying to workout doing chair dips. For a short time, Jack had most of her weight on his thighs. His dick grinded between her thighs, making him let out a single grunt.</p>
<p>It was not what he had had in mind, though.</p>
<p>He propped her more up even if it felt like ripping his spine apart and moved his left hand under her to guide his sauced-up sausage roll into her mayonnaise jar.</p>
<p>Maybe it was due her constant efforts to keep herself up or the quick preparation, but she was <i>tight</i>.</p>
<p>Jack huffed out of pleasure when his tip slide in her, gliding against her frenulum. She did her best not to move her hands to wrap them around Jacks head, but trembled a bit when Jack stopped, his cock halfway in, and moved his both hands under her ass cheeks to rest her weight more evenly on himself.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Jack, I-”</p>
<p>Jack shushed loudly and continued to bang Lynette’s hips up and down. The cut on his manhood itched unpleasantly when it rubbed against her walls. She felt some unpleasantness also, thanks to the aloe not being very neutral liquid to fill your pussy with.</p>
<p>Soon, too soon, he felt like he was nearing. Lynette’s firm breasts jumped before his face in the rhythm of his pushes. His palms were all sweated up and he was not sure how much longer he could keep her up.</p>
<p>He looked at Lynette’s unfocused eyes rolling back as his cock started trembling in her and it was enough to push him over the edge.</p>
<p>For a second they just trembled there, Jack emptying his sauces in her, and she trying to suck his cock even further in with her pussy. Her walls clung on him, but it did not help; he was finished for now.</p>
<p>Slowly he lowered her with him on the floor. The towel had moved from under it, but by a miracle he had not stomped badly on the toothpicks. Already bled from two locations he was mildly pleased by that fact on its own. He managed to sit on his bum without pulling out, Lynette’s legs dangling over his parted thighs.</p>
<p>She wrapped her arms around his head and rested her face against his still trembling shoulder, not for support as she was now between Jack and the wall trim, but from a feeling of attachment.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” she managed to pant against his skin.</p>
<p>Jack nodded. “Yeah. We should plan ahead with the disciplinary action next time, though”, he joked.</p>
<p>Lynette snorted. “Fair enough. You’ll call me the next time the yard needs trimming, right?”</p>
<p>Jack could not avoid bursting into laughter.</p>
<p>“I kind of noticed something in an urgent need of trimming already”, he smirked, pulling his limp cock finally out of her cream puff.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>